Duermevela
by Dryadeh
Summary: Porque aún en su locura, en su eterna duermevela, Frank y Alice seguían cuidando el uno del otro. Frank&Alice.


**Duermevela**

Tiene las manos ásperas y agrietadas, con tantas arrugas como anillos acumula el tronco de un árbol viejo, y sus palmas parecen mapas, marcados por las rutas que sus elecciones le hicieron recorrer. Abanicos de arrugas se pliegan junto a los ojos y las comisuras de la boca, como la resaca de las sonrisas que una vez prodigó. El cuerpo añejo se encorva en media luna bajo el blanco camisón, tan blanco como su largo cabello recogido en una trenza enredada.

Ella aguarda, austera, sentada en la mecedora. Su mirada acuosa observa de modo ausente el jarrón vacío de la mesilla de noche, pues en alguna parte de su mente dormida sabe que debería haber flores allí. Lo contempla sin moverse durante horas, el vetusto corazón latiéndole con fuerza sin ninguna razón. Lo tiene lleno de remiendos, de heridas que en su mundo de luces y sombras no puede recordar. Está roto de anhelos y de una añoranza que no puede comprender. Ella no sabe que esa añoranza está ahí, marcándose en cada una de las arrugas de su rostro, como muescas grabadas en una figura de madera.

Pero sus cuidadoras sí lo notan y mientras le trenzan el pelo saben que piensa en él aunque ni ella misma tenga conciencia de ello. Y los ojos se les humedecen ante su mudo y ciego sufrimiento hasta que acaban saliendo de la habitación sorbiéndose la nariz. Porque les conmueve recordar al bueno de Frank, que ya estaba allí cuando ellas llegaron y de algún modo infantil esperaban que siguiera en San Mungo cuando se fueran. Sentado junto a su Alice, con la mirada perdida y la mente velada. Sonriendo inocentemente cuando sus manos rígidas tomaban las de su esposa, haciendo que a ella le brillaran los ojos como si _realmente_ pudiera ver.

Porque aunque unas manos crueles les quitaron la razón, la conciencia y los recuerdos, no pudieron quitarles su amor. Porque ni los _Cruciatus_ pudieron romper sus promesas. Porque aún en su locura, en su eterna duermevela, Frank y Alice seguían cuidando el uno del otro.

A veces Alice tenía pesadillas y sólo entonces podía hablar. Siempre llamaba a su hijo y a Frank, como si en sueños se los quisieran quitar, y su voz sonaba tan desesperada, tan rota de angustia y dolor que era para las sanadoras una tortura escucharla. Pero no duraba mucho, porque cuando acudían corriendo a la habitación, Frank estaba junto a Alice, cogiéndole la mano en la oscuridad. Y ella dormía de nuevo, dormía en paz.

No obstante, desde que Frank había muerto dos años atrás, no había nadie que pudiera calmar las pesadillas de Alice. Ella le llamaba cada noche, a pesar de las pociones para dormir sin sueños. Repetía su nombre una y otra vez, hasta que la voz oxidada por la edad se le secaba y sólo podía llorar.

Frank, Frank, Frank_.¡Frank!_

Otras veces se levantaba en plena noche y arrastraba los pies hasta la cama vacía de Frank, que palpaba una y otra vez buscándole esperanzadamente hasta que la encontraban al amanecer. Entonces la sentaban en la mecedora, junto a la ventana, y ella se quedaba allí porque ya no andaba desde que no estaba Frank. Porque ya no tenía a nadie a quien seguir, porque ya no estaba él para tomarle las manos y hacer que se sintiera mejor.

No siempre las cosas habían sido así. Una vez Alice llevó un lazo rojo sujetando su pelo castaño y rizado, y sus ojos vivaces siguieron los pasos de Frank por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Una vez sus faldas de tablas ondearon al subirse en la escoba aferrada a él y sus calcetines blancos destellaron sobre el campo de quidditch. Una vez fue una bruja habilidosa y sonriente de mejillas redondas que enamoró a Frank Longbottom con su dulzura y valía. Una vez fue una competente aurora que decidió entrar en la Orden del Fénix con su marido para que el mundo fuera un lugar mejor cuando su niño llegara. Una vez creyó explotar de amor cuando vio a su pequeño Neville en los brazos de Frank y grabó esa imagen en su memoria, tan hondo que ni Bellatrix Black la pudo borrar.

Pero ahora sólo quedan los pétalos marchitos de lo que fue una joven flor, aguardando la siega para reunirse con su Frank.

Y mientras tanto el jarrón de su mesita se llena de flores todos los viernes cuando ese hijo para el que quiso un mundo mejor las trae de su propio invernadero. Dos pequeñas de coletas rubias llegan con él, se suben a las rodillas huesudas de Alice y le llenan la trenza de pequeñas flores azules, las mismas que Frank enredó en su pelo cuando eran jóvenes.

Y Alice no les cuenta cuentos pero Neville sí. Les habla de las aventuras que corrieron sus abuelos, de lo valientes que fueron y de lo mucho que la gente les quería. Entonces las niñas miran a Alice con orgullo, se refugian en su pecho y le cuenta que su papá también fue un héroe y que saben que ella y el abuelo Frank estarían orgullosos de él, porque eso es lo que la bisabuela Augusta siempre les dice.

Alice no les da dulces a sus nietas como hacen las demás abuelas. Ella les da el envoltorio de sus caramelos. "_Quiere cuidar vuestros dientes"_, les decía su madre cuando eran más pequeñas y no entendían por qué su abuela les daba sólo el papel. Pero un día Neville les había enseñado qué había en las páginas de ese enorme libro que solía mirar a menudo. Pegados a cada hoja había docenas y docenas de envoltorios de colores, con letras brillantes o dibujos animados.

"_Cada envoltorio es un tesoro"_, les había explicado su padre, "_son un recuerdo de cada día que he pasado con mi madre"_.

Alice no era como las otras abuelas, pero ellas tampoco eran como las otras nietas. Porque ellas no comían el caramelo y tiraban el papel, ellas guardaban el envoltorio en el bolsillo de sus vestidos para así, las noches de cada viernes del mes, poderlos pegar en el álbum de su papá.

_Por cada día pasado con su abuela._

* * *

_¿De dónde ha salido esto? He leído tres Frank/Alice hoy del Reto Parejas Extrañas -de mi foro- y de pronto he sentido la necesidad imperiosa de escribir sobre ellos. Fue como si pudiera ver a Alice en su mecedora, extrañando a Frank y dándoles el papel de sus caramelos a sus nietas. No sé muy bien cómo me ha quedado, sólo sé que lo he escrito con mucho sentimiento. Porque a mí también me hubiera gustado guardar un recuerdo de cada día que pasé con mi abuela._

_Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, me gustaría muchisimo saber vuestra opinión. Muchas gracias de antemano._

Con cariño, **Dry**.


End file.
